What we didn’t see
by SimoneRose
Summary: This is a mash-up of different one or two-shots that tell the story of what we didn’t see on screen. Ever wondered how exactly Zane got fixed after fighting Mr. E? Or how Jay lost half his eyebrow? Maybe even a sweet moment shared between Kai and Skylor? If so then you came to the right author! (Suggestions for stories always welcome :])
1. Intro

Hey hey hey guys! Long time no write! Just wanted to start up a little story where anyone can suggest any scene that they thought was incomplete or maybe just didn't satisfy them. All suggestions are welcome! I can't wait to see what you guys say! Follow, Favorite, Review and lets get some of these stories rolling!


	2. Siblings just know

It was a not so typical night at the residence of Ninjago's saviors. The ninja were all sitting at the table... together... no danger. It was completely out of the ordinary. Much like a few other things around the bounty.

Kai had started to notice something between Jay and Nya. They seemed... closer. And he didn't like that. Not one bit. He wasn't ready to let her go. And for some strange reason, he felt even more protective than usual. Like something awful had happened. He didn't know what it was, but it was there.

"Kai?", Zane said, reeling him into the real world. "Are you alright? You are eating your food."

Kai furrowed his brow in confusion. Zane was worried because he was eating? That was when it hit him. His taste buds suddenly felt like they had caught the plague. He spit out the food in his mouth and screeched in horror.

Meanwhile, all of the ninja (except for Cole and Kai), were laughing their heads off. That was how dinner ended. Laughed and Kai whining about being poisoned. Cole would throw in a few defensive comebacks but ultimately joined in on the jokes.

Once everyone had successfully disposed of Cole's cooking they began to clean the dining area. Kai sighed and walked out of the room. He couldn't get Jay and Nya off his mind. Once more he sighed and stared off into the bright Ninjago night sky.

Nya finished wiping the table down when she noticed Kai's absence. She threw her rag into the washing machine and began to search for her brother. Her sib-tuition led her out onto the deck. When she saw her brother, Kai, thoughtfully staring into space... she knew something was wrong.

Silently she walked up next to him and leaned on the railing. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and sighed. "Alright. Tell me what's wrong."

Kai turned and looked at her sparkling green-blue eyes. He smiled and half-laughed. "I hate it."

"What? What do you hate? I mean, besides training... and cooking, and chores, and-"

Kai smirked. "Alright smart one. I get it."

The red ninja turned and leaned back against the railing. He didn't know how to say it without making her angry. Correction. Without causing the largest typhoon in history. He sucked in a breath, and winged it.

"I hate you being so close to Jay."

Nya put on her, 'What the he* do you mean by that?', face. She scoffed and Kai could feel the moisture around them go still. She clenched her fists together and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you serious? You hate... that I've found love. That I've found someone that makes me happy?" Nya fumed.

"Nya it's not that.."

"THEN WHAT IS IT KAI?! IS IT THE FAVT THAT YOU CANT LET GO OF ANYTHING? Even your own sister?"

Kai swallowed and looked away from his little sister. "No. I-I can let you go I just.. I'm scared to."

He couldn't believe it. He'd admitted his worst fear. Losing his sister. He prepared himself for an onslaught of insults from his sister. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that Nya had turned to wipe away a tear.

"Kai.. I'm-I'm sorry I yelled. I just... I love Jay. With all of my heart. I know how scared you are, especially after losing Mom and Dad. But you need to trust me. Trust Jay. Please. For me?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed softly.

Kai bit his lip and pulled his little sister into a hug. She returned it instantly. They hugged for a few minutes before Kai let go. He smiled at her and moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Nya Grace Flamely, I promised from the day that Mom and Dad disappeared that I would always protect you. I will forever keep that promise... but I know you can protect yourself. I trust Jay. I trust you. Never. EVER. Think that I would keep you from love. No matter how stubborn I am. Okay?"

Nya smiles and pulled her brother down to her height. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "You're the best Kai."

With that, she ran into the living room and sat next to Jay. Jay had started a movie and waited until Nya was ready to watch it. Kai smiled and turned to head to his room.

Flash

click

click

Kai rubbed his eyes and foggily saw Cole holding a camera. Zane was snickering beside the earth ninja as they glanced over the many pictures they had taken. One of which contained Kai with tears in his eyes.

The fire ninja ignited his hands and growled. Cole and Zane straightened and took off running. "ZANE SAVE THOSE TO YOUR MEMORY!", Cole yelled.

Kai gave chase. "ZANE I SWEAR I WILL WIPE YOUR MEMORY!"

The unusual night turned into a night of laughter, tears, and even a lingering smell of burnt camera. Overall, the two siblings ended up becoming closer than ever before.


	3. Father of an orphan nindroid

**You guys are seriously the best! I've already got 6-7 topics ready to go thanks to all of your reviews! Keep the topics coming! Love your ideas!**

The weeks following Zane's death had been hard on everyone. Kai hadn't left his room in weeks. Cole went into the kitchen and tried his hardest to make Zane's recipes, but they weren't the same. Jay was inventing, he had even tried to build a smaller version of Zane. Lloyd tried to cope with the fact that he had lost one of his protectors, a piece of his family. Nya would simply walk into Zane's room and touch his pictures or books to keep him close to her.

Yet, none of the ninja had been affected as Sensei Wu had. The older man hadn't been seen in weeks. Besides the occasional visit to the restroom or kitchen. Even then he wouldn't say anything. Just did what he needed to do and then left.

Sensei Garmadon had been saddened by Zane's death. Of course. But he never knew the ninja well enough to mourn. He did know, though, that the white ninja had been especially close to Wu.

Garmadon walked up to his brother's door and hesitated before knocking. He sucked in a deep breath.

Knock

Knock

Knock

It was silent for a split second. Then Garmadon heard shuffling and the door handle turned. Wu opened the door and allowed Garmadon to enter.

The older brother looked around the room. Burnt out candles, scrolls, empty plates, a few of Zane's books, and a picture of the nindroid. Garmadon sighed and picked up the photo. He smiled.

"He really was a good boy. Heck, he looks completely human in this photo!" Garmadon said light-heartedly.

Wu made a small smile and sat on his bed. "Yes. He was truly remarkable." His smile dropped and a small tear rolled down the old man's face.

Garmadon moved to his brother's side. "Wu. Please tell me more about Zane. I never knew him all too well. He seems of great importance to you brother."

Wu shut his eyes softly and mulled over the memories of his student. "Zane was always a strange boy. He didn't quite fit in to society. Never really knew how to socialize. You know when I first met him, I told him a small joke on our journey to the monastery. He didn't understand what a joke was. He just gave me a strange look and then went off about how illogical it was for a chicken to cross the road.

"I got to know him very well. After we discovered he was a nindroid, he thought we would turn him away. Instead, my student and I grew closer. We formed somewhat of a... father-son bond. He didn't remember his parents. When he finally found out who his father was he discovered that his father had passed away.

"His father ended up being alive. We found him and Zane and I.. grew apart a little. Then his father recently passed on again due to old age. We grew close again and did different activities together. Going to to the lake to mediate under cherry blossom trees, talking about ancient scrolls, even reading together. After he died I just- I guess I feel like... like I failed him. As a master. As a father."

Garmadon day wide eyed. He never expected to hear such a.. vulnerable sounding speech from his brother. The older man put his arm around Wu and rubbed his arm.

"It sounds as if it is difficult being a father figure to someone special like Zane. I personally know the pains of being a father. Fearing that one day.. they may not come back.

"But you know what Wu. I don't think you failed Zane at all. Zane sacrificed himself for his family because he knew there was no other way. Wu, you need to be proud of what Zane has done for us all. Honor him. Would he want you and the ninja all cooped up and sulky? Or would he want you to continue on with life? Living happily and contently."

Wu looked up to his older brother and smiled. "Thank you brother. You are right. I know my son. He wouldn't want this of me. Help me gather my students. Training begins in thirty minutes."

Wu got up and grabbed his staff. He walked out the door and towards the kitchen to find Cole. Garmadon smiled and got up as well. He walked out to find Lloyd sitting on the roof of the bounty. Garmadon made his way to the roof and sat next to his son. He wrapped an arm around Lloyd. Letting the boy bury himself in his arms while Lloyd cried. It would be a long time before the ninja recovered. But they would soon see that there is always light somewhere in the darkness.

 **Alrighty guys! Not my best writing cause I was rushing, but please tell me how you like it! This one-shot was based off of the wonderful idea that belongs to The Night Ninja! Go follow and favorite them now!**


	4. Kailor Fluff Stuff

**Hey guys sorry this one is a little late. Life decided to be a jerk and not tell me that I was going on a 3 1/2 hour road trip this morning... Otherwise, Avicii is gone forever... Life. Kinda. Sucks. BUUUTTT, this will make it so much better! I give you Kailor Fluff Stuff!!**

A shadow crossed across the deck of the bounty. It moved slowly, gracefully. It would constantly switch directions, as if unsure of where to go. The shadow grew longer and smaller as the sun began its decent to the horizon. The shadow suddenly stopped and started to readjust itself.

"Kai, you have to put your arms here around my waist. I put my arms around your neck. It's not that hard.", Skylor huffed. She positioned Kai's arms around her waist and then wrapped hers around his neck. "Ready?"

Kai nodded nervously and followed his girlfriend with every step.

1 2 3

1 2 3

1..23

312

252

Kai stepped on Skylor's foot and she gasped in pain. She let go of him and rubbed her sock covered toes. "I understand you've never slow danced before but this is the nineteenth time you've stepped on my toes! Come you big dummy it's not that hard."

Skylor walked over to her travel bag and put on her black heels. She walked back over to Kai. "Alright, remember, hands on my waist. Don't step on my toes."

Kai smiled and saw the frustration on her face. "Come on Sky. Take a break." He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face and admired how beautiful she looked.

Skylor's hair was pulled into a neat bun with two small, curled hairs hanging in front of her face. Her dress flowed to the ground and was a dark orange color that faded into purple. You could clearly see a small tan line from her training sessions in the sun. The dress she wore fit perfectly to her slender frame.

Skylor smiled and shook her head. Even with heels she was still shorter than Kai. He would tease her for it. It was especially clear that he was now looking down to admire her. She fixed his bow tie around his neck and soon found herself fixing her lips to his.

The kiss wasn't long, but it was still magical. Skylor laughed and hugged him. His hand began to drift downwards and she slapped him. She smiled and pushed him away. "Let's keep this K tiger."

Kai grabbed her arms and spun her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and swayed side to side. Skylor spun out and came back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. They danced in the moonlight.

1 2 3

1 2 3

1 2 3

1 2 3

They twirled and Kai lifted her into the night sky. He smiled and lowered her down. They kissed as she descended. That's when it happened.

Flash flash

click* *click*

Kai let go of Skylor quickly and turned towards the hallway. Jay, Cole, Sensei, and Lloyd were all hiding behind Zane as he took pictures. The fire ninja's hands lit on fire, as did his eyes.

"AGAIN?!"

Jay, Cole, Sensei, Lloyd and Zane all took off running as Kai gave chase. Once they were out of sight, Jay's cry of pain sounded from the control room.

Skylor stood alone on the deck and put her hands on her hips. Nya walked out of her room with her pretty maroon and blue dress on and heard Jay's cries of pain, as well as Kai yelling. Both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Girls night out?"

"Yes please!"

Both girls high-fived and Formed their dragons. The girls gently got on their dragons, as to not mess up their dresses, and flew off into the night.

"Ninjago Casino here we come!"

 **Did you like it?!?! Tell Me! And suggest more ideas please!**


	5. You’re Killin’ Me Talls

**Guess who's late on the update again... ME! (If you didn't already know). So sorrry about the wait guys! I'm currently in the process of moving... AGAIN!! It's good tho cause it gives me more time to write now! Love you guys! Hope you like it!**

 ** _*THIS IS THE FIRST BREAK LINE BROS*_**

"KAIIII"

It's nothing.

"KAIIIIIIII"

It's nothing...

"KAI RAY FLAMELY COME HERE!"

It's something.

Kai slowly took out his earbuds and walked towards the kitchen. He put his phone in his pocket and leaned against the door frame. He laughed at his sister's predicament.

Nya was standing on the step stool, trying to reach the sugar. She turned and saw him smirking in the doorway. Her face screwed up like a child's. "Would you shut up and just help me already."

Kai laughed and put his hands up. "I didn't say anything! I was just smiling!"

Nya climbed off the step stool and growled, "I know what you were thinking!"

Nya waited for Kai to get on the step ladder. Instead, Kai stood on his toes and grabbed the sugar from the top shelf. He smirked and handed it to his sister. She huffed and stormed out of the room.

"WHY DO YOU NEED THE SUGAR IN YOUR ROOM?!"

"SHUT UP KAI!"

THIS IS THE BREAK LINE BROS*

"Zaaannneeeee!"

"ZAAANNNEEE!"

"ZANE!"

The nindroid snapped his eyes open as he awoke from his meditation. He found Nya staring back at him. He blinked for a minute and stood up. He looked down at her as she bit her lip.

"You're the tallest one on the ship. I need your help grabbing something...", she mumbled.

Zane's auditory sensors had barely caught what she said, and he smiled. "Yes Nya, of course I shall help. What do you need assistance with?"

Nya walked out of the room and Zane followed her. She walked into her room pointed up at the shelves near the ceiling. Zane was a little under eye level with the shelves and smiled once more. He grabbed her books off the shelves and handed them to her. She smiled and set them on her bed.

Zane turned to leave when he heard Nya mumble a thank you. He smiled and said, "Kai has requested that I call you by a nickname from now on."

Zane said to Nya casually, "No problem Smalls." Zane left the room smiling.

"KAIIIIII"

 ** _*THIS IS THE BREAK LINE BROS*_**

Nya walked into the living room with smoke coming from her ears. When she was mad, nobody wanted to be around her. Zane closed his book at stayed alert, Jay hid behind the couch, Cole got up and left, and Kai slept on the couch. The fire ninja was oblivious to his certain doom.

Nya stomped over to Kai and glared at his sleeping form. Zane and Jay tensed, awaiting Kai's murder. Nya turned, facing away from Kai, and then sat right on his stomach. Kai's eyes snapped open and he let out a wheeze.

Nya smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're killing me talls."


	6. Lord Prankadon

**Putting this chapter up quick! I'll be getting busy with moving into my new house so I won't have much time on my hands! I'll try to post as much as possible but in the passing time would you guys mind writing some other prompt ideas? For anything really. Or even just write something to me! I smile everytime I see that I have a new review! Love you guys so much! Remember to do all the following and favoriting!**

"Lloyd? Son where are you?" Lor- Sensei Garmadon questioned as he searched the ship. Lloyd was supposed to show up to training over half an hour ago. Sensei Garmadon grew irritated with his son and walked out to the deck of the bounty.

The older man saw the Ninjago sun setting on the horizon. There was truly nothing more beautiful. No. His son's emerald green eyes. Those were the most beautiful and dazzling eyes he could ever imagine. Soon enough, he saw that those emerald eyes had a mischievous edge to them.

"Father! Sorry I'm late! I got caught up with the guys", Lloyd confessed. He rubbed the back of his neck and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

Garmadon smiled and embraced his son. Once he released him he put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Come. It will be dark by the time we start. We shall train tomorrow."

Lloyd and Garmadon walked towards the door that led to the living area. The mischievous flare grew bright as Garmadon opened the door. Garmadon heard the faint sound of shifting water. A smile spread across his son's lips.

Quick as lightning, Garmadon acted. He flipped his staff and wacked Lloyd in the back of the knee. Causing the Green ninja to swing the door open. Garmadon grabbed Lloyd's ninja Gi and positioned him under the door frame. Suddenly, a bucket fell off the top of the door and dumped it, and it's contents, all over the boy. There stood Lloyd, the green ninja. A bucket on his head and soaking wet from his head down.

Garmadon used his staff to lift the bucket on Lloyd's head, so he could see Lloyd's face. The green ninja smiled and laughed. "Sometimes, sometimes I wish you weren't so ninja."

The older man smiled. He moved his staff and the bucket dropped back over Lloyd's head. Garmadon turned and walked away from his son. "Remember son... train with me... or else you shall be pranked."

 **AGGHHH! I know it's short! Sorry! Somebody had requested a prank war but I turned up with this. I actually have a "prank war" fanfic in progress for my Ninja Elites series. I wanted to do something other than that so I'm really sorry if this didn't meet expectations! Anywho, have a good day/night!**


	7. Small Message From Your Lovely Author

Hey guys! I wanted to let you all know a few things before I post this next chapter! I will not reveal what the next chapters prompt is! I need a few things from you guys if you would like to be in the next chapter!

What I need from you guys:

1\. Either a fake or real account name

2\. 1 or 2 of your own fanfics (Just names)

3\. Your favorite quality of each ninja

4\. Your favorite ninja

5\. A quote or joke that you think relates to your fav ninja

Ex:

1\. Zanemyfavorite07

2.Ninja Elites Border Collie Zane

3\. Jay: Sense Of Humor Kai: Hair Zane: intelligence Cole:Strength Lloyd: Social awkwardness

4.Zane

5.Chill out bro


	8. The Fans *insert scary music* Pt 1

**Hellooooo Nurse! What's up guys? So I am so excited to do this! This may or may not turn out to be a three-shot story if people keep sending in the information a requested! I really hope ya'll like this! Also, if you don't feel like giving me the information I asked for, you could always just comment "I wanna be cool" and I'll mention you in the fanfic as a smaller part. Just saying this is gonna be really fun! Not saying who's mentioned first! At least... not yet.**

 ** _77777777777777777_**

The ninja were having one of their few off days. Everyone, except for Wu and Garmadon, was lounging lazily in the living room. Jay was building a small gadget out of junk he found in the couch. Cole was on Pinjago looking for new recipes (to burn). Zane was reading To Kill a Falcon. Lloyd was playing video games on his Gameguy. Nya cleaned her katana and Kai was surfing the internet on his laptop.

Kai's eyes lazily looked through all of his fan accounts on Ninjagram. He got off of the website and opened up his search engine. He typed in Kai Flamely and saw thousands of results pop up. He saw his own Spinjitzupedia page, a link to his Ninjagram account, pictures of him out in public. Same old same old. He was about ready to turn off his computer when something caught his eye. On the screen was a link to a site called . Kai clicked it and his eyes widened.

"Guys! Come check this out!"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and moved to the couch. They all huddled around Kai's laptop and stared at the screen in awe.

"These are articles? About us? But these are not true! We have never been on any of these adventures, no?" Zane said confused.

"Zane it's called Fanfiction! It's this beautiful thing where fans can write fake stories about a Tv show, Movie, or I guess their favorite Ninja Team ever!" Jay squealed.

"Jay how do you know so much about this?" Cole asked with a raised brow.

"I write Fanfic's all the time! Mostly about Super-Unnatural, Villainous Minds, and sometimes about Coltron. It's another one of the many things that I do besides inventing", Jay smiled.

"Okay well... let's look at a few then! I mean it can't be THAT bad right?", Kai said. Everyone agreed and Kai clicked on the first one he saw.

"Okay let's see... it's called Blizzard Brothers."

Jay's eyes lit up. "Zane! I bet this one is about you!"

Zane cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer. "Yes, I believe it is. Though, I have no brother? Aside from you all."

"Well, why don't we just read it and see!", Cole reasoned sarcastically.

"Fine I'll start reading! Ahem...", Kai started," _Ok so I know I have to update my_ _other stories and I am working on that but I really wanted to publish this one,because today was the official last day of school for me so now I have the whole summer to update stories!"_

"Kai you don't have to read the part the author writes", Jay laughed.

"Shut up Jay!", Kai growled, "I'm new to this. Ahem..."

 _"Come on Zane, this monastery is bound to have stuff to eat" said Morro. The little gang of street kids were climbing the the steps of the giant mountain to go search the dumpsters. However Zane and Morro seemed to get stuck in the one they were searching. A young man came out and saw them. The man invited the two boys inside and gave them some food._

 _"Thank you very much sir" said Zane being the more polite of the two boys_

 _"Would you two like to stay here and I can train you to fight" said the man_

 _"That would be very nice" said Morro_

 _"Now,My name is Sensei Wu,what are your names?" said Wu_

 _"I am Zane" said Zane_

 _"And I'm Morro" said was the oldest of the two but only by a were as close as brothers. Morro had a little green streak in his jet black hair and Zane had a little pale blue streak in his straight blond hair. After they ate Wu began training them. Both boys proved to be very ambitious learners and Wu even showed them how to enjoy being the children they were. Morro discovered that he had power over the wind and was using it to fly a kite. Wu gave Zane a pair of rollerblades and Zane was soon skating around the training yard but then he found that he had powers of froze the ground and the wheels of the rollerblades together and started ice was shocked that both boys were elemental bearers._

 _"One of you could be the green ninja" said Wu. Both boys were now ambitious to prove that it was them. When the day came that it was time to see if the golden weapons responded,Morro went happened. Then it was Zane's turn. Not all the weapons responded but the shurikens of Ice started glowing and floated near Zane. Morro was angry that neither of them were the green ninja._

 _"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU MADE US BELIEVE THAT ONE OF US WAS THE GREEN NINJA!" shouted Morro_

 _"Morro,neither of us were chosen to be the green ninja but we still hold please do not let disapointment cloud your resolve" said Zane placing a hand on Morro's shoulder._

 _"Zane you have been chosen to guard the shurikens of Ice, that is what destiny has chosen you for" said Wu_

 _" I shall wear white only if my brother wears a color close to green" said Zane still keeping a firm hand on Morro's shoulder._

 _"What color would that be?" asked Wu_

 _"That is up to him" said Zane. When the two_ _were younger Zane had made a promise to always protect and be there for Morro and he had no intention on breaking that_ _promise._

 _"NO I AM THE GREEN NINJA! I'LL PROVE IT" screamed Morro before running out of the room. Zane ran after him."_

The entire room was quiet. At least, until Zane burst into laughter.

"Zane? What's so funny?" Cole asked with tears in his eyes.

"I find this 'fanfiction' humorous! These authors can create many stories! Especially ones that would never happen in a million years!" Zane laughed.

Lloyd then spoke, "I didn't really like it. Then again I really don't like anything with Morro involved in it."

Nya smiled. "Well I loved it! Now I see why our author loved Blizzard Brothers and really enjoys all of The Night Ninja's fanfics!"

Everyone turned and looked at Nya.

"Uh... Nya we don't have an author.", Kai stated.

Nya rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just joking! Jeez guys did you really think that I believed we were all just some random person's story? Talk about low expectations!"

Everyone started to laugh. Once the laughter died down Kai clicked on another story. "Let's see what's next..."

 ** _777777777777_**

 **Did you guys like it? I did! Also, The Night Ninja, I really do love your stories! They are pretty good and you know I love anything to do with Zane! Love you guys! Hope you guys like who comes in the next chapter! *mischievous laughter***


	9. The Fans *Insert Scary Music* PT2

**Hello one and all! I have returned from the dead. I know. Amazing right?**

 **Well, anyways, I would like to announce that this part is about NinjagoGeek4EVER! I will be making a part 3 because I decided this chapter would just get too long if I included everyone in it. NinjagoGeek4EVER I hope you enjoy!**

 **Remember everyone: Like, Favorite, Follow!**

 ** _*THIS IS A BREAK LINE*_**

"Oh! Kai click on that one!" Jay shrieked. He pointed at a story frantically.

"I can't see which one it is if you're flapping your fingers in my face!" Kai growled. He hovered the mouse over a story. "This one right?"

Jay squealed and watched eagerly as Kai clicked on the story.

Nya read the title out loud. "Ninjago One-Shots by NinjagoGeek4EVER. Okay! What's a one-shot?"

Jay sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nya dearest... how can we make this work if you don't even know what a one-shot is!" He swooned into Zane's arms. The nindroid has a confused look on his face. The ice ninja let go of Jay and let him hit the ground. Jay yelped and glared at Zane.

Jay brushed himself off and cleared his throat. "Well Nya.. and others. A one-shot is a story that only takes one 'chapter' to tell. Many things can happen in just one chapter."

"Okay Vincent Van Fanfic. Why don't we just read a little bit. And then see where it goes from there. Capeesh?" Cole stated.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If we only read a little bit can we at least see the writers bio?"

Kai sighed and nodded. He then began reading out loud. "Alicia woke up on March seventeenth. She shook Nya awake. 'Happy Saint Patrick's Day,' she said. Nya smiled. 'Thats right,' she said. 'I've been planning my outfit all year,' Alicia said. 'Figure if I keep my head down..."

"Ooooooh, Nya's got a fangirl!" Cole joked.

"Aw Nya that so cute! Not as cute as you though," Kai teased.

Nya grabbed a handful of his spike hair and pulled. He yelped and tried to move so that it didn't hurt. She smiled and simply said, "I hate it when people call me cute."

Nya let go and Kai moaned. He caressed his hair and made it just the way he wanted it. Everyone around him was laughing. He huffed and clicked on NinjagoGeek4EVER's bio.

"Alright you pack of freaking hyenas. If you'd stop laughing for two seconds maybe you could read the bio!" Kai growled.

Everyone's laughter quieted and everyone read the bio. Zane studied it and developed a 'profile' for the writer. Jay just was looking for mentions of his name. Cole could really care less. Kai gazed over it. Lloyd had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. Finally, Nya looked at it and took it to heart.

"This is awesome! I haven't really heard of anyone who idolized me this much. It means a lot. I should totally give her a shoutout on Ninjagram!"

Kai rolled his eyes. His sister could be so easily entertained sometimes. He closed out of the bio and looked for more fanfics.

 _ ***THIS IS A BREAK LINE***_

 **I really hope you liked this! PT 3 coming soon ;)**


	10. The Fans *enter scary music* Part 3

**WHY AM I SO BAD AT UPDATING?!?!? Honestly I'm just busy. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait but here is the final insert into The Fans! The next one-shot will be about Zane's recovery after Mr. E! Keep hitting me with new prompts! I'll be updating more stories soon. Also... if you've read Ninja Elites I would really like to know if I should continue with the second story? Nobody has really read it. Anyways just keep all your love coming! Here it is!!!**

 ** _*THIS IS A BREAK LINE CAUSE YEA*_**

"Oh my FSM! Kai you are THE slowest web surfer ever. Give me the laptop!" Jay whined.

Kai moves the laptop away from Jay's grasp and stuck out his tongue. "I'm looking for something about ME. I need to find SOMETHING!"

Kai scrolled a little bit quicker until he switched over to check his Ninjagram. "Hey guys, wanna be in my live stream? I'm going to ask my millions of fans what they think about us!"

Nya rolled her eyes. "Whatever, as long as Jay and I can go soon. We have plans tonight."

Kai smiled. "NOT ANYMORE! 3 hour live stream here we come!"

Nya slapped the back of his head and all of the boys laughed. Lloyd startled awake and laughed nervously.

Kai pouted and just clicked the live stream. "We're live in 3..2..1"

The red ninja smiled and waved at the camera. "What is up ninja fans?! We're coming to you live from the Bounty! I'm here today with all my bros and my sista! Comment what your favorite part about us is!"

Suddenly the viewer count rose from 30 to 6,000 in a matter of seconds. The ninja all waved nervously. Kai watched eagerly as comments rolled in.

"Alright! First one from RandomDragon2.0! They say.. I'm their favorite ninja," Kai grinned, "no doubt. *wink* They like how Cole supports the team. Jay's SMS's Of humor. Zane's innocence. Nya's intelligence. Lloyd's trust. And MY protectiveness. I'm liking this this so far!"

"Wow they really got into it." Cole said.

Jay then yelled, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

Zane looked at him in confusion. "But... Cole is not a female? So... who is this she you say has mentioned those words?"

Nya facepalmed and sighed. "Next comment please."

"Okay! The next one is from WindNinja333. Her favorite ninja is... Zane?! Um.. okay. Her favorite qualities are my persistence, Jay's emotions, Cole's cake obsession, she doesn't really know about Lloyd, and Zane's... everything.", Kai said. He stared and then looked back at Zane.

Nya turned. "Ooooh Zane has a super-fan!"

Zane smiled. "This is quite interesting. I do not find myself particularly the 'type' to have a super-fan. Then again... I do have a lot of followers on my Ninjagram account?"

Kai raised a brow. "Well how many do you have? I mean.. you might have a lot compared to normal people but I have one million so you can't..."

Zane turned his phone to Kai and the red ninjas jaw dropped. "T-t-two million?! TWO MILLION?!?!"

"Yes, are you impressed?"

"Uuuhhhh"

Nya sighed. "The next comment is from NightwingNinja17... their favorite ninja is Zane. Jeez Zane. Anyways, they love how Jay has freak outs, how Cole is gentle but strong, how Kai is loyal, and how Zane doesn't let teasing bother him."

"Nya I'm supposed to read it!" Kai whined.

"Fine, read the next one then."

Kai took a breath, "Fires of Darkness says.. their favorite ninja is me, duh, and they love my quick temper. Thank you! They like Jay's creative mind, Zane's intelligence, Cole... just cake in all caps, and Lloyd (also in all caps) his innocence."

Kai looked at the live stream and saw the viewer count slowly drop. He sighed and hovered over the end button. "Alright guys! That's gonna end the live stream! Thanks for watching! Red ninja OUT!"

All the ninja sighed. They all knew that night had snuck up on them. Lloyd checked the time and saw it was 11:50 pm. "Uhh guys. We have training in the morning and it's nearly midnight."

The ninja rubbed their eyes. Cole yawned, "Oh my bed. I'm just ready to get in it already!"

Jay's eyes lit up. "THATS WHAT SHE SAID!"

Zane continued to look at Jay. "Who is this woman you keep speaking of?! There is no other woman than Nya! How could another woman have said something?!"

"Oh my gosh just go to bed! All of you out!" Nya commanded. The boys trudged out the door while mumbling about being tired. Nya shut down the laptop and turned off the lights in the living room.

 ** _*THIS IS A BREAK LINE CAUSE YEA*_**

 **Okay so not my best writing but I was kinda rushed! I'll try and get the next one-shot up in a few weeks! Cya later alligators!**


	11. Recovery

**Heylo! I'm back and actually alive. I'm starting school next week so I should have more of a schedule for updating. I'll let y'all know when I decide on a final schedule! Aaaaanyways, this story is about Zane's recovery in the infirmary after his fight with Mr. E. (R.I.P Mr. E btw) Anywho, please give me more prompts! I love everyone's ideas! I'm starting to get low on prompts. If I run out I'll have to write my own prompts... and we don't want that.**

 **XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Lloyd POV

Kai shone the light to the ground. Nothing yet. It was hours ago that we had revived Zane's signal. He was close, we were right on top of his signal. That's when the the light hit something metal in the sand. It was Zane.

We panicked and started to descend on our ropes. Once I hit the ground I called his name. "ZANE?!" When he didn't respond I ran to him. I grabbed his side and fretted, "Zane? Zane can you hear me?"

Nya looked over him. "What did they do to him?!", she gasped.

Jay and Cole then ran up next to us. He was still unmoving. "Say something Zane!", Jay pleaded, "can you hear us? Zane!"

I turned and yelled up to the bounty. "PIXAL! LOWER THE GURNEY! ZANE'S IN BAD SHAPE!"

Seconds later the gurney lowered. Cole and Jay ran to it and helped lower it. It took seconds, but it felt like hours before they unhooked it.

I looked back to Zane. "Hang on buddy.. Hang on!" He still wouldn't respond. His eyes were completely void of life and color. It was eerie and brought back bad memories.

Cole and Jay ran the gurney over and set it next to Zane. We lifted him onto the gurney. He was limp and never powered on.

I looked up and could barely see Kai's worry ridden face above. He moved the light over to the cables so we could attach the gurney. We hooked it up as quickly as we could.

"Okay! Lift him up Pix!" Nya called.

The gurney began its slow rise up to the bounty. I sighed. I just hoped that my brother could make it out of this one.

BREAK LINE*

Zane POV

Everything hurts. My head especially. Not to mention my chest. The last thing I remembered was falling. Then... something with Mr. E. It's all a blur.

I hear voices. Who it is that is talking? I don't know. It feels like the time I had defeated The Overlord. The time I had... died. It hurts to think about.

I know where I am. I'm in my mind, system, program, or whatever it's called. I know because it's cold, lonely, but safe. I can still feel pain, but not as intense as it should be.

"I must have been damaged...", I say monotonously. Everything is different in my mind. It's emotionless. I believe it is because my heart contains the emotions that I emit.

I pulled up a systems check and ran it through my body's functions. "My Neural Net and Cognitive Core seem to have failed. So have many other programs." I sigh. This just means I have a LOT of work.

I move the systems check and start messing with my repair systems. Most of the work can be done by the repair systems, but some had to be done manually.

I closed the repair "tab" after it ran its course. It was time to go to my heart. I needed to check that all systems were working so as I wouldn't leak life force. Sighing, I moved my mind's body to my heart.

A blur of emotions attacked all at once. Anger, fear, sadness, surprise, trust, happiness, and contempt all overloading my senses. I grasped my head as it pounded. I could feel my pulse quickening. It took a few minutes before I was able to calm my emotions to a bearable level.

I then quickly moved to check my systems. The overwhelming emotions are terrifying. I always wonder if this is what humans feel like. The unbearable amount of emotion. Depression, anxiety, being hyperactive, and rage are only a few examples of what I'm feeling now.

I concluded that everything was fine in my heart, so I left quickly. As soon as I entered my mind, the emotions disappeared. It hit me like a brick. The sudden disappearance of feeling is somewhat sickening. Then again.. I can't really FEEL the sickening thoughts. They're just thoughts now.

I sigh. My repairs are nearly done. I brought somewhat of a firewall along with me as I make my way down into my lower body. I had little damage in that area, but it was still damage. I made my way to the damaged area and started repairs. I finished within two minutes. I was still confused. I could feel something else. Something felt... different.

I turned from the previously damaged area and started towards my mind so as I could gentle restart my systems and wake. That's when I saw it.

'It' was a deep purple sphere floating near a few wires and switches. That when I realized, whatever it was was also inside my systems. I created an even stronger firewall and made my way towards the sphere. As I grew closer, I could sense it turning. I saw eight deadly red eyes staring at me with hate.

A large spike, that resembled the leg of a spider, rose and came down on the firewall. It instantly shattered. My mind was flipping as I realized was liable for attack. The leg rose once more, and barreled down onto my mind's body.

I was in darkness for a few minutes. Everything was dark and cold. Then I felt myself waking up. I was freaking out as my systems and functions activated. How could the dark spider sphere turn me on? It didn't make sense!

I accepted the transition from mind to reality as I heard a scream. It was Nya.


End file.
